


You Can't Make Me

by thekirstenlynn



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, LIS, Square Enix - Freeform, VideoGame, dontnod, game, life is strange - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekirstenlynn/pseuds/thekirstenlynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot. Max doesn't like a particular item in Chloe's shopping cart. Max decides to question Chloe and tells her to put it back but Chloe doesn't let anyone tell her what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Make Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this prompt for OTP's that goes like this "Imagine your OTP at a grocery store. Person B walks by A with a cart half-filled with what they usually get, but there is one product out of the ordinary that person A doesn’t feel so good about. They tell person B to put the item back, but person B picks it up, holds it to their chest, lies on their back and slides away, yelling, “You can’t make me do anything!”", so I decided this was perfect.

Max had been walking around the local grocery store for about twenty minutes. She had a hard time deciding whether to buy Centaurea Cyanus or Forget Me Nots, both are a blue and beautiful type of flower. She decided to go with the Centaurea Cyanus because it was a closer shade to her girlfriend's hair. As she placed the flowers in her cart, she witnessed a shadow of a figure enter the store. Max recognized Chloe in an instant and suddenly felt an embarrassing blush surface. What if Chloe saw me buying flowers for her, Max thought.

Max moved the cart out of eyesight and proceeded to hide behind the nearest stand. She rest her right side against the tabloids of an unfortunate celebrity and began her recon mission. As Chloe moved closer, Max inched further down the stand towards a story about Oprah Winfrey.

######

Max returned to her shopping when Chloe had passed her. She had just crossed the last item off the list when someone ran into her. "Hey! Watch were you're--" Max stopped. "Chloe?"

"Oh don't pretend like you just realized I was in the store. Come on Max, I saw you a mile away!" Chloe laughed, "You're hella cute, acting all spy-like."

Max couldn't help the smile on her face. Chloe had added more items to her cart since she'd last peeked. There was something wrong, though. Chloe had three movies in her cart; Looper, Back to the Future, and Terminator. "Chloe, you're such a dork!" Max said casually. 

Chloe peered into her cart and laughed, "Yeah, I just wanted to see which movie was the closest to the real thing." Chloe shifted the movies and suddenly revealed a fourth movie underneath the rest. The last movie was named Hot Tub Time Machine. 

"Are you kidding me?" Max questioned. Chloe rose an eyebrow. "Put this back" Max raised the DVD. Chloe grabbed the movie from Max and stepped back. Max began to reach for the movie as Chloe laid on the ground. Pretending to do a backstroke, while still holding onto the DVD, Chloe screamed “You can’t make me do anything!”.

"Shhhhh, Chloe stop, you're acting ridiculous." Max reasoned as she took a photo.

Chloe stood and smiled "So I can get the movie right?".

"As long as you stop whatever that was, then fine." Max laughed.


End file.
